Do You Not Love Me Anymore?
by xo.miss-c.xo
Summary: Things between Troy and Gabriella have been off recently. Can Troy fix the problem before it gets too much for Gabriella? *REPOSTED* Troyella Oneshot!


**Disclaimer :** **Do not own HSM in any way shape or form...unfortunately ;)**

**IMPORTANT AN:****SO MY STORY GOT REPORTED FOR USING THE REAL PPL SO THIS IS IT RE-POSTED BASED ON REAL LIFE BUT USING TROY & GABRIELLA INSTEAD OF THE REAL ACTORS NAMES!**

**

* * *

**

"Do you not love me anymore?"

"WHAT?!"

"I said do you not love me anymore?"

"Why would you even say that off course I love you! Why would you ever even think to say something like that?!"

* * *

Gabriella was tired of her boyfriend Troy at the moment; she didn't understand what was going on with them. One second he was hot and the next he was cold; she didn't understand what he wanted from her.

All throughout their promo tour there had been something off between them. There had been no playful banter, no handholding, no random kisses and just plainly no affection. Everything seemed to be one sided. Her holding on to _his _arm, her following _him, _her trying to grab _his _attention.

To make things worse she had been looking on the internet at celebrity blogs and fan websites and now some of the things she read were getting to her, things like '_he is just with her until Sharpay dumps Zeke'_ or _'Troypay forever, Troyella sucks'_. She knew it was all lies and wrong to feel so insecure about her best friend and her boyfriends relationship, but come on some of those pictures of them look awfully cosy right?…Right?

She was even doubting herself, she knew that Troy would never cheat on her or that he was still in love with her but something inside her wanted...no needed to ask and get the reassurance she was longing to hear.

* * *

"It's just…uh! Troy if you love Sharpay then go be with her because I cant handle this anymore!"

"WHATTTT?! Gabriella what are you going on about, baby what has gotten into you?"

"If she makes you happy then go be with her, its obvious you don't love me anymore. You never touch me, you never tell me you love me anymore and its like you barley acknowledge I exist. Even the fans think so!"

"Babbbbbbeeeee. You weren't on those stupid gossip blogs again where you?"

"ARGH! So what if I was Troy! You know I can't believe I was so blind to it all this time. I mean my best friend and my boyfriend. I think you should have a look at the pictures and see how 'friendly' they look, because to me FRIENDS don't act like a freaking married couple!! And then you see the photos of us…you don't even TOUCH me! You look like I disgust you! You even looked happier in those stupid 'Trikki' photos!"

"Damn it Gabriella I cant believe you are actually accusing me of cheating! And with freaking Sharpay, your best friend! You know I'm not like that! You **know** that Shar and me are not like that! You KNOOOOOW that you're the only _**one**_ for me!"

It was too much for Gabriella to handle and finally the tears she was suppressing finally began to fall.

"Then w-why? Why don't you lo-ove me anymore?"

"Baby, off course I love you. I don't think its possible to love anyone more!"

"N-o that's no-ot tt-true! I can't even remember the last time I felt loved by you"

* * *

Troy couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his girlfriend's mouth. Did he really neglect her that much? Did he really make her feel that insecure about their relationship that she could even think he would cheat on her with her best friend?

But Troy knew the answer was yes.

He had to admit to himself he really had been a jerk to her, it was just that well he was afraid. Afraid of what the media would say if they saw them together the way they normally would at home, afraid of how much he actually loved the girl cradled in his arms whose body was shacking with sobs that he had caused.

He had seen the pictures too, I mean who hadn't? They were all over the newspapers, the Internet, magazines and television. Headings like '_Troyella no more!'_ and _'Troy and Gabriella – Trouble in paradise'_, but those were only the petty headings. Others went into things that had happened in the past, things that were supposed to be private.

* * *

"Gabriella…baby, please...babe look at me."

Gabriella lifted her tear filled eyes and looked into the eyes of the only boy she had ever loved. Her eyes filled with such sadness and confusion and his filled with guilt and sorrow.

"I've been a jerk…no I've bee worse than a jerk, I have been the worst boyfriend"

Gabriella stayed quite not denying what Troy had just said but waiting for him to continue.

"I didn't realise how badly I was treating you. I knew what I was doing when I wasn't holding your hand or keeping my arms around you like I normally would, but…ah it's hard to explain."

Troy nervously ran a hand through his hair and back to his neck while trying to find the right words to convey just how sorry he was for the pain that he had caused her and to tell her how much she actually meant to him.

"Make it simple Troy, make me understand, because right now I'm trying to find reasons for me to stay."

"Gabriella, no you cant leave me! You don't understand…ok I will start from the beginning. I guess it was when we started getting a lot of media attention and the fans wanted to know everything about 'Troyella' – what we were doing, if we were in love, where we would be going – and then I guess I got a bit scared. Scared of what would happen when the media became too involved in everything about us. I was scared we would be ruined, that _they_ would ruin us – the one thing that is precious to me. So I started acting cold while there were photographers and paparazzi around, I just didn't want to give them any insight into out lives at all and then I guess it all stared from there and went downhill fast."

"Mmhmm.."

"I just, I, I cant believe you would ask if I loved you anymore Ella, I mean I seriously don't think I could love anyone, or anything more. Your **it** for me Gabriella, and I know I have been a jerk and I don't deserve your forgiveness and you are probably going to dump me any minute but I just need you to know that."

"I'm not going to dump you Troy."

"Wait. What. You not?"

"No, I'm not. I just need answers. I need to know a few things before I can get over this and I need you to be honest."

"I promise, ask me anything."

"Ok, now don't get mad, but what is going on with Sharpay, I mean come on Troy we don't even act the way you two do in front of cameras but your more than happy to do it with my best friend when you know the media backlash that it will cause."

"Ella…Shar and I have been friends for so long. Way longer than I have known you okay? I need you to understand this, that if I had EVER felt anything for her more than friendship that I would have done something about it, but I haven't. Ever. Sharpay and I are basically brother and sister, just like she is pretty much a sister to you. There is nothing and will never be anything between us."

"Okay I understand that but now does that mean we are still going to be like that, acting all cold towards me in public and then going back to you being my proper boyfriend when we are not near any media?"

"No. Not now that I know how much it has hurt you, I cant go back to that. I wont. But its not going to be the same out there as when we are alone together, or else we both know that the public will go wild."

"Okay…"

"Anymore questions?"

"Maybe one more"

"Can you show me how much you love me?" Gabriella asked with a playful glint in her eyes.

"That I can do baby"

Troy leaned in and swiftly took Gabriella's face into his hands, wasting no time in attaching his lips to hers, pouring all of his love and devotion to her through their kiss, trying to convey just exactly what she meant to him.

That night Troy and Gabriella showed each other just how much they loved each other time and time again. No cameras. No media. Just them, and that was all they needed, all they would ever need.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Read&Review**

** =)**


End file.
